Untitled
by akina kumitami
Summary: The aftermath of a fight takes a disastrous turn...Who would have thought this would happen? Inspired by the Simple Plan song. One-shot. Puzzleshippiness, without the fluff.


Every time I hear this song, this fic idea pops into my head. I had to write it down somewhere between class and a pile of homework.

Some things you need to know to understand this: It's written in first person, the italics being the song lyrics and the rest being the character's thought process. The lyrics are supposed to seem like part of the thoughts though.

Talking around the character is in the traditional "quotes";  
Mink-link thoughts being received are in 'single quotes.'  
Lyrics are in _italics_.

For all intents and purposes, spirits have their own bodies and mind-links still work.

Disclaimer: The song "Untitled" and its lyrics are owned by the band Simple Plan. I also don't own any aspect of Yu-Gi-Oh. The only thing that is mine is the plot for this fic.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Untitled – Simple Plan

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Hn…What's going on? I don't …so much light…why can't I see?

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Where am I? Am I dead? I don't know how I got here. Oh Gods, why can't I move? I can't feel…

The last thing I remember, I was in my house…

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
_

Oh, it hurts, oh Gods it hurts so bad. I can't move anything. I wish they'd take that light out of my face so I could see. Make it stop. Please.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

How?

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

It's loud. Deafeningly loud. I don't know if I'm making any noise or not, I can barely hear myself think. People, I hear so many people.

You won't respond either. Why won't you respond? I can't think straight. What a mess.

You put a barrier against me. Why?

_I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread_

It's getting harder to stay awake. So tired…can't move...speak…black is trying to eat the light. No. I have to hold on. That light. I won't give in.

I need you to understand. I need you to come find me. All I want is for you to know. I'll fight until you come.

How did I end up here?

_I wanna start this over again_  
_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

Oh yeah…we fought. Didn't we? It's why you shut me out. It's why. Why did we fight? We didn't always fight.

Through all the years of megalomaniacs and psycho killers and world domination plots and shadow games stranger than any nightmare, we were still always together. Supportive. Good friends among so many other friends. We brought each other together. Yes, nothing else mattered. Just us, together. It was worth fighting for.

It is.

I'm sorry.

_And I can't explain what happened_

I can't even remember what started the damn fight.

It's my fault. I'm sorry.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

You won't hear this, but I don't think I'll ever get another chance to say it. I know it was my fault. I remember now. It was her. And she made a move, and you saw. No. You didn't see. I pushed her away, but you had left. She's a friend, but you are more. You are the one worth fighting for.

But look what chasing after you has gotten me. A well deserved punishment. If I were a better person, I wouldn't have led her on. Given her hope. Hurt either of you.

I know I deserve this. I'm sorry.

How? How did I let it come to this?

Is that your voice? I can barely hear you…it's too loud out here, and in my head.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?  
_

How…

'Are you there?'

'Jonouchi just came. He said there were ambulances and police cars by the park.'

'I just came from the park. I know you always go to the park to look for me when we fight. Please, just tell me you're okay. Tell me you didn't chase after me when I ran off through the park.'

'…You're scaring me. This isn't a mental wall. You just aren't responding. Please tell me you weren't in the accident. Please?'

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…

'Oh Godss, I'm on my way. Just hang on. If you can hear me, please hang on.'

_How could this happen to me?_

'Damn it, they won't let me through the police barrier…I'll be right there…'  
_  
I made my mistakes_

"Sir, are you related to this man?"

"Yes, yes I am! What the hell happened?"

"He was hit by a dunk driver while crossing the street. He's in bad shape. He needs to get to the hospital now."

_I've got no where to run_

I can hear your voice.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

"Let me come in the ambulance."

"…okay, but you have to understand that we need to administer treatment on the ride, so you need to stay out of the way."

"Of course. Just do all you can to save him."

_I'm sick of this life_

'I can hear you! Oh thank the Godss I can hear you. You have to stay with me. You just have to. I couldn't live with myself if you were to…'  
_  
I just wanna scream_

I'm trying to say your name. I can't, can't say…

"No, don't speak."

Are you there?

'Yes, I'm here.'

"Hey there, buddy. We're taking good care of you. We'll be at a hospital soon. I need you to stay conscious though, so that we can make sure you don't have a concussion, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Who's that?

"You're in an ambulance. They're going to take care of you. Stay with us a little while longer."

Are you by me? I just want to tell you…

_How could this happen to me?_

To us?

'Why did we have to fight? This would have never happened! Why…'

We fight…

…I fight with you because you're worth fighting for.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I know who most of you will assume is who. But I'll have you know I wrote this with a different arrangement in mind. I even had an ending written explaining who I chose to be who while it was happening, but I figured it's be so much more fun for you to guess. Plus this way, you can fill it in and it can be which ever pairing you want, not just Yami/Yuugi.

Thank you all for enduring another depressing one-shot, and please drop a review so that I know if I suck at drama or not.


End file.
